


【联耀】【当年明月在】笼2.0

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 三句话故事：1.姜还是老的辣2.过去的人比较喜欢绕弯子，还是现在的习惯刚刚好3.人都会被所处的时代所限制住视角和思维重点：国家意识体≠纯国家化身或拟人，更不等于纯国家，近似于国家代言人政治无关，历史背景相关仁者见仁，表达能力不够好还请多担待以后可能还会修改，并不是别有用心的人所想的某些角度总结起来就是：我怂，且懒得和人较真讲道理（





	【联耀】【当年明月在】笼2.0

笼

#  
灰黑低沉天色下的紫禁城里，总有些地方是绝对的禁地。相比于外面连日炮火灼烧得焦黑的空气，满溢死亡焦虑的烟熏味道，这四方的庭院和着院内的那棵古老银杏，似乎构成了污浊世界中最后的一方净土。

风起云涌的净土。 

有些人，不能说。有些事，也不该问。

三寸的金蟾灯支柱上细长的熏香恰烧至一半，氤氲的烟雾拢成洁白的细丝，在室内曲折回绕，如同坚韧的蛛网，意欲捕住精致而脆弱的蝴蝶。

不过猎物早已得手。蝴蝶被锁在了绣凤雕龙的大床上，在艳红绮丽的刺绣锦缎间——用坚实的镣铐和锁链。其实本不必这样的，名义上的捕食者们原认为，他会和那些长相极似的黑发宝贝们一样，先是对于所处状况表示足够的震惊，而后是长久的沉思和犹豫不决，最终是恭敬的欠身行礼，一点一点地跪下承认着自己的臣服。对于他们来说，这甚至都有些让人厌烦了。

可是不，他不这样，或者说他从未屈膝过，他最多只是淡淡瞥了眼早已搭在御席上的战书以及林林总总的赔款通告，仅仅说了两个字。

“休想。”

他的眉眼，他的唇，都是好看的，组在一起更是有着该死的勾人魔力，但现在它们都紧紧闭着，不时有些颤动而已。掺了阿芙蓉、罂粟壳以及各种原产东南亚的不知名春药的熏香即将殆尽，药力渐渐在这间燥热的屋室内显现。男人略显吃力地撑起身体从红绮锦绣里脱出，瓷色般病态的白在满铺华彩中变得更为明显。他听到了厚重军靴踏在青石地砖上所发出的有节奏的咔嗒声。

他很清楚，噩梦总是会掐着钟点到达的。

“习惯今天这种味道了吗，哥哥的小瓷器？”法兰西男人轻佻的声音远远传来，确认了对方的状态后，连语调尾音都透着大喜过望的兴奋：“哦，宝贝，你现在的样子简直就像从大海中诞生的阿芙洛狄忒！”

“他有你说的那么高尚吗胡子混蛋……”走在其后的英国人随意地把手套丢在楠木圆桌上。“可别让他思想太过膨胀，”富有磁性的牛津腔不紧不慢，“在这个婊子都能翻身做女皇的时代里。”

不过有一点倒是一样的，他们倒都是一丝不挂。

“……我听得懂。”被禁锢着的男人抬了头，墨如鸦羽的发稍显凌乱地流淌下肩侧，恰有几分落魄的美感，却挡不住他眼波里的深邃。

当然亚瑟·柯克兰说的是对的，这是一个无比变幻的时代。看样子他们今天又获得了不小的胜利，不小的胜利就意味着老头子们极大的失败。东方男人微微攥了一下身下的织锦，小心而谨慎地汲取着有关战况的可用消息。方才的头疼也证实了些许他的猜测。

但很快无关紧要的拌嘴就结束了，与之同行的美国男人干脆利落地坐到床上，引得角落里的的东方人下意识地缩了缩身子。这当然没有用处——伊万·布拉金斯基已经攥住他印有暗红记号的纤细足踝将他拖了出来，冰凉的空气和裸露的肌肤的相接触令他不由自主的颤栗，可他的目光依旧凌厉，带着些不可侵犯的禁欲味道。这正是令人喜欢的态度，尽管他们也不知道这是为什么。

也许这大概是属于一种名为“征服”的快感，或是某类从未能够得手而产生的欲望。

男人骨节分明的手指在他的口腔内搅动，他被迫不受控制地舔舐，直至最终抽出光亮的银丝，然后是深吻，每一次都几乎窒息。自上而下的抚摸和啃咬让他的周身盖满难以启齿的印记，不过他也早已无法出门，自然省去了这许多尴尬。最要命的是泛着水光饱满微红的私处，甚至于第一次的时候弗朗西斯曾把自己的东西抵在穴口，低下头认真地询问他到底有没有过经验。他的内室紧致而顺滑，让人实在难以想象他是活了五千年风清寡淡的仙人而不是街角花楼的什么名魁妖妓。

第一次尝到过甜头，紧接着就会有第二次，第三次……很快，这个寡廉鲜耻的饕宴就几乎成了某种日常行动。老头子们根本无暇顾及他，民间的人士又无人敢管，王耀已经不清楚在这香气缭绕的暖阁内待了几天几夜，他的头脑与理智几近麻木，甚至濒临退化为只会寻求爱抚与抽插的宠物。

一个被子民所抛弃的国家啊。他也只好这样轻笑一下。

虽然他早就习惯了。

顺着饱满的乳粒向底部，接近腰线与臀部的地带，皆是一片触目又暧昧的红色条痕。那是最初几个企图逃离的晚上，被灼烫的皮鞭留下的印记。当然他们已经很久不用这个了，取而代之的是各种最新兴的小玩意儿——要相信欧美人的情爱文化是远没有停滞的。他的高傲给他带来了足够多的麻烦，这些非素食主义者变着花样地来磨损他的自尊：有些词汇甚至超出了他几十年的所学。然而随着语气的恶劣，动作和态度却仿佛在一天天温和起来，让王耀有时迷迷糊糊地怀疑会不会是真该死的日久生了情。

算了，来吧，你们这些蛮夷的孬种。看谁能赢过谁。最后他甚至这么颓废地想。

在他视线的正上方是一整组暗红的木制横梁，此时不仅牢牢遮蔽住了院子外仅有四角的青灰色天空，还仿佛随时都会砸下来似的。

#

是谁说过的呢，火药、酒精和压抑了太久的感情永远都是欲望最好的催化剂。

就像现在，他的腰肢被人强迫着抬起，双膝跪在床榻上摆出娇淫的姿势，绿眼睛男人依旧温柔低头亲吻着他的腰线，甚至还会附加一句声线足以催眠的请求许可。而回答他的往往是沉默。东方人死死抿住自己的下唇，有时太过用力浸出的嫣红反更激起身上人的性欲。因为他不敢也不能开口——被浓烈的熏香泡透了的嗓音几乎是甜腻而又妖冶的媚叫，他自然宁死也不肯让自己做如同发情雌兽一般求欢的事情。

事与愿违，这副情态在大英帝国的眼里自是相当的好玩，他无所谓地笑了笑掰开他早已软得不成样子的双腿，一边低下身凑近他滴血般的耳廓：“不回答么……”

然后他在小声的吸气和轻喘里直达湿热温软的深处。

事情很清楚，在全无道德准则的束缚下，他们都快疯了。时间，地点，人物，起因，经过，结果，没有一个是正确的。

但这就是正在发生的一切。

巡游在紫禁城内的灯笼早已反复路过多次，而此时四方院室内的烛火依旧未息，仿佛这屋内所点的皆是长明灯，在漆黑似墨的夜色中能够引人走向极乐。

事实上，阁内是三皇五帝以来最为骄奢淫逸的帝王也难以想象的香艳和绮糜。拥有铂金色头发的东欧人只是拽了拽系在那人修长白皙脖颈的金属锁链的另一端，精致可爱的柔软玩具就被拉到他的面前。王耀看上去如同被水洗过，只有从盈着点点液体的琥珀双眸和脸颊处未消退的酒醉般的红中还能看出尚存有一丝气息。

“别这么快死掉呀，”伊万·布拉金斯基的笑容带着寒意，他低下头，轻轻啄吻他的眼角，颧骨，而后是唇瓣，接着是——撬开牙关毫不怜惜的疯狂噬咬。他也没有在情爱中试过这些，所有的举动都是一时兴起。“死掉了可就不好玩了。”他抹抹唇角的血看着黑发男人，而王耀只是不动声色地舔去了嘴边泛粉红的液体。但很快右手腕就又被人抓住，金发碧眼的、足以在社交酒会上迷倒万千闺秀的美国人，发出了不容抵抗的命令。

“舔我的老二怎么样。”他这样说。当然王耀也这么做了。他耸起肩膀，如猫科动物般在如山的花样繁复的珠宝丝锦中爬行——它们有时会作为战利品，有时则会作为埋在这个尤物身体深处的什么玩具。他握住阿尔弗雷德半硬的器官，伸出舌尖在上面灵巧地打转，时而小口地啜吸，喘息混合着吞咽什么东西的声音，一同在阁内被无限放大。

真是该死的色情。美国男人突然觉得操上这个东方美人绝不属于普通的狎玩。即使言语再恶毒地刺激他的羞耻心，他总会在心底清清楚楚地感到一种说不出的后悔和难受。而且他明白，有同样感觉的人远不止他一个。

他恍惚间又觉得自己不过只是个食客，不过每天都在固定的地方等待着盛筵罢了。

他盯着王耀低敛的眉目。在被侍弄得胡思乱想濒临高潮之时，阿尔弗雷德刚好注意到东方人毫无生气的眸子里仿佛有什么细微的光闪过。

“————！”

几乎是下一秒，一把刀柄处镶满翡翠的利刃就横在他跳动有力的颈动脉边缘。王耀缓缓张开嘴退出对硕大阴茎的包裹，唇角拉出暧昧的晶亮银丝。他没有说话，但眼神恢复了最初的凌厉。

阿尔弗雷德惊愕了一瞬，也仅仅是一瞬，因为他注意到他被锁链沉重的重量压迫的右手已经有了微微的颤抖。“原来你还有力气嘛，”他笑了，笑得像从未见过鲜血和炮火的无知青年——尽管刀刃的冰凉已经足以使他住口。“接下来就有的玩了，你觉得我的枪和你的刀相比谁更快？还是以你以为我不会真的把那把柯尔特插进你的小穴里？”他偏了偏头看向斯拉夫人：“你觉得怎么样？”

伊万也带着笑意回应他，态度出奇的同意：“不得不说，那把是最佳口径，那之后我们就可以双——”

“行了。”弗朗西斯皱着眉头打断他们口无遮拦的对话。是什么样的执念让他能不顾一切地忍到现在？看着王耀明显已经脱力了的状态，法国人突然联想到了另一种可能性。

“等等——”  
“——阿尔弗雷德，快把他的刀抢过来！”可是似乎有点晚了——王耀利落地趁众人将目光聚焦在美国人的脖颈时，毅然收回匕首将刀尖对准了自己裸露的胸膛！

这是终日囚在铁笼中的鸟儿所发出的最后一击！

只有一毫秒——再多一毫秒，王耀的心脏就会破碎成凄美的暗红花朵。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯庆幸近来多年的军旅生活让他有了足够的反应力，让他能够摁住身下还在挣扎着的东方人，尽管他的力道已经十分微弱。

“怪不得今天这么听话，”亚瑟·柯克兰靠在壁橱边，手中转动着那把折射着绿光的精致匕首，“如果没猜错的话，这是我半个月前忘在你床边茶几上的那把。”

“你的记性不错。”王耀恢复澄明的眼光，索性不再隐瞒。但他紧接着顿了一下，“……为什么要制止我？”

简单的一个问题出口，他却仿佛看见空气都彻底凝固，只有微微的呼吸声提示着刚才的凶险情况。弗朗西斯的眼眸暗了暗，虽然细微得不易察觉。

“死掉了可就不好玩了......我说过的。”紫眼瞳的斯拉夫人嘴唇机械般地一张一合，像是背诵着什么歌舞剧的台词。

亚瑟几乎骤停的心脏直到现在才开始运作，尽管他还硬撑着保持了一会儿镇定。操，真他妈见鬼了。他怔怔地看着躺在绮丽织物间的东方人。他居然笑了，还是以往勾人的弧度。接下来他所吐的每个字都和亚瑟本人的脑内所想如出一辙。

“我们，是不会被轻易杀死的存在吧？”

有那么片刻，他突然感受到了原只属于匆匆而逝的人类的感觉。他体验到了血液的上涌、脉搏的跳动、还有无比急促的呼吸。五千年，面前的这个人活了足足有五千年，这些岁月足够他看明白这一切。就像始终装饰着黑暗华丽帷幕的舞台，总会有被拉开来的那一天。

是，他看出来了——但这没用，英国人烦躁地安慰着自己。他接着想起了那些家伙告诉他的明日行军计划，皱眉欺身而上，用深吻堵住了接下来王耀可能会说的每句话。

然而他们隐秘的笼中鸟儿之后只是笑得凄凉，从颊侧划过绝非生理泪水的晶莹液体，再未开口一字。烛台上的赤色灯火明明暗暗，似乎徐徐拉开了一个永无尽头的故事序幕。

那么，对于笼中的鸟儿和笼外的人来说，究竟哪一方更为自由呢？

没有答案。

END


End file.
